Where the Truth Lies
by yodawithagreenlightsaber
Summary: This is my first Lily fic. It is about Lily's life from the time she is 1 until after her death. Please R&R.
1. Necklace

Author note: This is the first Lily I ever wrote. Please tell me if you want me to continue.  
  
Disclaimer: Anyone you know in this story belongs to the evil JK Rowling.  
  
  
  
***October 31st  
  
"Happy birthday Lily!" Said my older sister, Petunia smiling.  
  
I turned my baby face towards her. I smiled back. My green eyes shone in the sunlight. I said a few baby words. Nothing anyone could understand.  
  
Nobody knew it yet, but I would grow up to be something great. Not just a doctor or something. Something really great.  
  
Petunia gave me a small package. I ripped it open with my tiny hands. Inside was a beautiful gold necklace. Set inside the necklace were little green gems to match my eyes. Petunia took the necklace from my hands and put in around my small neck.  
  
"There you go. You look very pretty. Lily if we ever grow up to hate each other, please remember I really do love you."  
  
***  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Today was Lily's birthday. I think she is going to grow up to be something great. I hope she grows up to love life. She will have a much better life then I had. She must get away from this hell hole. I mean mom and dad are never home and when they are they fight. Well I have to go feed Lily.  
  
Until Tomorrow  
  
Petunia  
  
(a/n: sorry it's so short but the next chapter will be much longer! until 2.) 


	2. Byebye

(a/n: This story is much longer like I said. There are going to be new people in this chapter. Lily is 5 and Petunia is around 14.)  
  
(Disclaimer: Lily and Petunia are JKR's. The other people in this chapter are mine.)  
  
***July 2nd  
  
"Lily. Get up! We have to go," wispered Petunia to a sleeping 5 year old me."Lily.Come on!" Petunia shook me.  
  
"What?" I wined rubbing her eyes.  
  
"We are going to visit Aunt Sophie and Uncle Jared," said Petunia grabbing a bunch of my clothes and stuffing them into my bookbag.  
  
"Ok. I wanted to see Auntie Sophie and Uncle Jared," I said excitiedly.  
  
I jumped out of her comfy crayon bed and ran to my dresser. I pulled on a pair of holey jeans and a faded shirt."Lets go!"  
  
Petunia and I walked quietly down the stairs. We opened the door and walked out unto the front porch. Daddy had spotted us through the window. He ran down the stairs and grabbed me."Let me go!" I yelled starting to cry. I may be small, but I sure can scream. Everyone on the block opened their windows just in time to see my father grab me by my long,red braides.  
  
The guy next door ran over to me and Petunias aid. He pushed my father, then grabbed me and Petunias hands and walked us over to his house. From there he called Child Welfare, then two very nice ladies came and took us to a big building, were we stayed for about a month.  
  
During that month Petunia was questioned many times about our parents. I was too young to understand then.  
  
That month was one of the best times in my life. I got away from all the abuse of my father, plus I got to play with all kinds of kids my age.  
  
I remember one day out of them all. I was playing with a girl named MJ. We were playing dress-up. While I was putting on my princess dress MJ noticed my necklace.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Asked MJ.  
  
"My sister." I replied.  
  
"It is very pretty. Can I try it on?"  
  
"Sure," I agreed grabbing the buckle on my chain. Something strange happened when I tried to take if off. I got a burning feeling in my forehead. I couldn't take it off, "sorry MJ, I can't take it off."  
  
"Really? That is scary," said MJ starting to cry.  
  
"It ok," I smiled trying to make her feel better.  
  
I know, I know. I'm not much like a kid, but then again I was abused and I had to grow up before my time.  
  
After our month in the children home, we were made to go live with our Aunt and Uncle.  
  
Our life was pretty good after that. We had a loving home. Nice friends.  
  
My best friend was a girl who lived across the street named Kristen. She had brown hair and blue eyes. We both went to Sandy Shore Elementary school.  
  
One day in September I got a rather weird letter. 


	3. Death is Hard

(a/n: chapter 3 is going to be sad and funny. Lily is going to find out something.)  
  
Disclamier: Evil JKR owns any charcters you know. Everything else is mine.  
  
The letter came in the mail. I couldn't read it so Petunia read it for me. It read:  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
Life is tough. Now that I have lost you and Petunia I have nothing left. Your father is more hateful everyday. I'm ending my life. I hope you and Petunia never come to this. I know the abuse I put you through by marrying your father, so that is why I must die. I must die for hurting you and Petunia.  
  
Love your Mother.  
  
"Mommy is gone now?" I asked sadly.  
  
"Yes. Mom is gone." Petunia said holding back tears,"go pick out a nice black dress. Tell Aunt Sophie and Uncle Jared we are going to a friends house."  
  
So I did. I went and picked out the nicest black dress I owned. Then told my Aunt and Uncle that mommy had died and me and Petunia were going to stay with a friend.  
  
A hour later me and Petunia were on the bus back to Oxford. I sat the hole way there staring into space. I mean I was only a kid and losing your mother at such a young age is hard. I cried and cried on the bus. When me and Petunia got to Oxford I had to hold back my tears so I could say hi to Petunia's friend Joyce. Joyce tried to cheer me up, but that wasn't possiable. The weird thing is I never seen Petunia cry once. Was it that she didn't love mommy or was it that she was too upset to cry?  
  
Joyce took us back to her house. Petunia chated for a while, then we went to dad's house. He wasn't upset at all. No wonder all he did was beat mom. Petunia asked him when the funeral was. It was the following day.  
  
We spent the night at Joyces huge, beautiful maison. When we woke up I dressed in the black dress again after taking a nice hot bath. Joyce put my hair in a braid then tied black ribbons threw it.  
  
The ride to the funeral was quiet. When we got there I sat in a chair in the front row and cried until it was my turn to get up and speak.  
  
Since I was only 5 people didn't think I would say anything good. I walked up to the podium next to the coffin.  
  
"Being 5 and losing your only loving parent is hard. I never thought she would die. She killed herself because she thought it was her fault me and my sister were put through all the pain and abuse of my father. I always hoped that me, mommy, and Petunia would live together and be happy, but now I know that will never happen. She always told me to be--" My voice broke,"-- happy and to love life. Now that she is gone I have one thing to say. Mom, if I have to live without you life isn't worth living." At that very second I felt like killing myself. I broke down in tears. Petunia came up to the podium and got me. I screamed stuff like "No leave me with mommy" and "I want to stay and be with her in Heaven." Everyone starting crying harded when I yelled those things.  
  
That was the worst day of my live.  
  
When I went back to Aunt Sophie and Uncle Jareds all I did was cry.  
  
(a/n: That was sad to me. The next chapter will be up soon.) 


	4. Lying or the Truth

(a/n:chapter 3 was a tear jerker, but this chapter is going to be happy.)  
  
Disclamer: same as all the chapters.If you know any of the charceters they r JKRs.  
  
A few months later and i'm still crying over the death of my mother. A girl never gets over something that that. My sister still pretends not to care about mom dying, but I can see it in her eyes.  
  
She blames mom's death on me. I don't know how she can because it's dad's fault, but she does. She hasn't spoken to me since we came home. Since I have no one to talk to I have started a journal with the little writing skills I have. Aunt Sophie brought me a beautiful velvet journal.  
  
I started school after mom died. I didn't want to go, but Uncle Jared made sure I went everyday.  
  
Six years after mom died I got a letter. The strange thing was the letter came to me by owl. Petunia was pissed and thought the letter was for her so she grabbed it from me. I told her to read the front cause it plainly said to Miss Lily Evans. She got mad and punched me. I sat down on my bed with tears in my eyes. I opened the letter carefully.  
  
Dear Miss Lily Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you are accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Sincerly,  
  
Professer Minerva McGonagall  
  
"I didn't enroll in that school! Besides that i'm not a witch!" I yelled.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" Petunia howled from her room.  
  
"None of your business! You didn't want to talk to me before, why would you want to talk to me now for?" I said as Petunia entered my room.  
  
"I'm only talking to you because I want to know why you are making up stupid stories."  
  
"It's true. Read this letter." I smiled as I handed over my letter.  
  
Petunia read the letter. As she read it her face got redder and redder.  
  
"This can't be right! I'm showing Aunt Sophie and she will be very mad 'cause you lied!"  
  
"I didn't lie! An owl brought it!" I sank to the floor and started to cry.  
  
"What is going on up here?" Asked my Aunt.  
  
"Lily is lying to me!" Wined Petunia.  
  
"No i'm not. I really did get a letter from Hogwarts."  
  
"Lily. There is something I have to tell you. Could you meet me downstairs in an hour?"  
  
"Yes." I replied. With that Aunt Sophie turned around and walked out of my room.  
  
"Ha, Lily. Now your in for it!" Said Petunia smiling.  
  
"Shut up." I glared at Petunia until finally she turned around and left. "I wonder what Aunt Sophie wants." I said to myself quietly. 


	5. Accepting Things

(a/n:This is a very long chapter because it decribes the time after Lily got her letter until she gets sorted into her house.)  
  
Disclaimer: The charcters you know are JKR's the other are mine and please ask me before you use them. My email is thatevilgirl@hotmail.com.  
  
  
  
"What is it?" I questioned as I entered the kitchen.  
  
"Well..sit down." I sat down quickly, so I could find out what my Aunt wanted, "Lily, you have found out something about yourself that I never met to tell you. Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardy as you may know. You are a witch. You mother was a witch. That is why he beated you and your sister. He thought that he could beat the magical blood out of you. Of course, that never happened. Now the time has come for you to relize what you really are. I'm a witch also. We will have to go and by your things so you can come to that school." Finished my Aunt.  
  
I could hardly belive what she just told me. I was shocked. How could I Lily Evans, be a witch?  
  
"Aunt Sophie this can't be true. I'm too normal!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Have you ever done something, but don't remember how?"  
  
"Well kind of."  
  
"Well that was probley because of your magical blood. Now tomorrow we are going to a place were you can buy all your items for school. After that we must go to your school and tell them you are leaving school."  
  
How could this be? I was a different. I had to leave my school my friends.  
  
The next day I walked with my Aunt in totally silence. We reached a rather dirty pub called the Leaky Calderon. My Aunt lead me out the back door. There was a brick wall. My Aunt pulled out a wand and started tapping the bricks.  
  
What happened next was the most amazing thing I have seen in my life. The bricks formed a doorway to a beautiful market place. In the windows of shops were broomsticks and potions and any other thing you can imagation.  
  
My Aunt told me to go get my robes, so I walked into a small shop.  
  
After that I met my Aunt infront of a shop that sold wands. I had to go in a wave many wands until I found the prefect one.  
  
I went home after that with a trunk full of weird things. I was pleased. 


End file.
